Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus is a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /pol/ and humanity. Party Policies Platform * Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all the major cities of the world * Colonize the moon, Mars and Ceres to expand humanity's reach * Sponsor unrestricted medical and genetic research * Create a social safety net to care for all people once technological unemployment strikes hard * Promote eugenic policies and gene manipulation to create stronger and smarter people * Whites (germans, celts, slavs, greeks and latins) and east asians (chinese, japanese, thai, korean, mongolian and tibetan) as are native non jewish people of the levant (e.g. assyrians) * JIDF will be outlawed * We will have a defense force of our own to protect us from future threats * Race-mixing outside the master races will be banned * Freedom of speech for all individuals * All ethnic minorities not in the master race system will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption provided they don't emigrate to land set aside for the master races * Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated * Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be legal and heavily researched * Islam and Judaism will be banned * Denominations of Christianity will be evaluated to determine their danger to the future of mankind, all incompatible sects will be illegal * Faster than light travel and AIs will be a government research priority * A human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials * Occupation of other boards in order to have more room to discuss politics * Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so our government will not regulate marriage. The decision of who can marry who will be left to individual churches and denominatons, not us * Cash allowance for white births * Legalize polygamy * Support full freedom to citizens to arm themselves * Social Credit Economics will be enforced * Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology Join Cerberus today to build a brighter tomorrow. Members * Illusive Man (!KttkxHi/ak) - party leader * Atlee - acting 2nd in command * mormon - acting 3rd in command * ATLAS Operator (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) * Kai Leng (!NRq176H./I) (?) * Mr. Lawson (?) * Sudaka (!!igHgKEj6TV/) * Galactic Citizen (!MDUOESlTlA) * James Sterben (!!B2/NClKb6fn) * Dr.Frank (!vAZ1BCLxhY) * Paul Grayson (!anfBYe6ToY) * asian snake (!!9tGukGoYkqX) * A Man for a Better Man (!0Rfwfu.Nlo) * Pancakes (!!92Gr5RxXl2x) * Pwnz0rd Wolf (!iHDTnckGnA) * New Spainiard (!hEpdoZ.tHU) Party Updates & News * Currently having a party vote in /pol/ for party command structure * Attempting to start a mobile-friendly irc for the party, but I am far from an expert on this. Any party member contributions would be appreciated. * Current Alliances/Caucuses * Vularium Corporation (provisional/vassal) Chain of Command 1. Illusive Man {Director} {1} 2. Atlee {Operative} {2} 3. Kai Leng (?) {Operative} {3} 4. Sudaka {Cell Leader} {7} 5. ATLAS Operator {Operative} {5} 6. mormon {Operative} {4} 7. Galactic Citizen {Specialist} {8} 8. Paul Grayson {Operative} {11} 9. James Sterben {Operative} {9} 10. Dr.Frank {Operative} {10} 11. Mr. Lawson (?) {Operative} {6} 12. asian snake {Operative} {12} 13. A Man for a Better Man {Operative} {13} 14. Pancakes {Operative} {14} 15. Pwnz0rd Wolf {Operative} {15} 16. New Spainiard {Operative} {16} Officer List Note: You CAN sign up for more than one position * Officer of Information -''' Sudaka '' * '''Officers of Wiki Maintenance and Updates -' * 'Officers of Communication (irc, skype) -' Galactic Citizen * 'Party Whip -' * 'Main Command for 6 PM - 6 AM EST -' Galactic Citizen (provisional) * 'Officers of Policy Enforcement -' Officer Job Descriptions 'Officer of Information -' Responsible for promoting the parties ideals and disseminating information and policy changes Rank Structure * 'Director -' Party leader * 'General -' 2nd in Command * 'Cell Leader -' Head of an officer division * 'Specialist -' Officer * 'Operative -' Party member Cerberus Network * h ttps://webchat freenode net/ '''Room:''CerberusParty'' Category:Cerberus Category:Political Parties Category:Articles